


С первого слова

by Leytenator



Series: Начало [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Здравствуйте, я Гуэйра, и я алкоголик. Я пьян одним мудаком».
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Начало [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	С первого слова

**Author's Note:**

> к фику есть парный драббл "С первого взгляда"

«Здравствуйте, я Гуэйра, и я алкоголик».  
Обычно, чтобы подобная фигня сработала, нужно услышать в ответ такой же унылый бубнеж, слова поддержки и ободрения, хоть что-нибудь, но вокруг висит плотным коконом тишина.  
Поцелуи и укусы не помогают: Мейс напрягается под ним, сжимая губы в нитку, обвивает руками шею, прижимается всем телом, гибкий и сильный как хлыст - и такой же смертоносный. Мейс молчит.  
«Здравствуйте, я Гуэйра, и я алкоголик. Я пьян одним мудаком, который смотрит на меня своими невозможно синими глазами и не произносит ни слова».  
Гуэйра думал, что сделан из самого прочного металла; железные кулаки, чугунная башка, огонь внутри, живая мина, такого ничто не проймет, ничто не заденет. Оказалось — нет. Оказалось, он хрупок как стекло, по которому вот-вот пойдет трещина. Гуэйра не догадывался, что может быть таким хрупким, таким бесконечно пьяным плещущим внутри чувством.  
Оно терпкое как вино. Нет, как что-то покрепче. Гуэйра прижимается к губам Мейса снова и снова, и собственный рот горит, будто от души хлебнул чистого спирта.  
Мейс молчит.  
Молчит, когда Гуэйра стягивает с него майку, только вздрагивает от смазанных прикосновений к ребрам. Молчит, когда Гуэйра хватается за пряжку его ремня.  
Мейс подставляется коротким ласкам, позволяет целовать себя, гладить, трогать, влажно дышать в шею и вылизывать соски, широко разводить ноги и утыкаться носом в темные завитки в паху, брать в рот член, брать себя глубоко и быстро, плавно и нежно — и молчит.  
Тишина пронзительно звенит в голове — или это стекло дает новые трещины. Может быть, у Мейса внутри нет нужных слов, чтобы выразить то безумное пьянящее чувство, от которого Гуэйра сам не свой. Может быть, у Мейса внутри вовсе нет этого чувства.  
Гуэйра понимает: он не подарок. Он просто подделка под смертельно опасный заряд, который оказался треснувшей стеклянной бутылкой с каким-то жгучим пойлом. Удовольствие так себе.  
Если Мейс не ощущает то же, что и он — ничего, у Гуэйры достаточно хмеля, чтобы поделиться. Возможно, немного вскружит и Мейсову голову.  
Трещины ветвятся, становятся глубже. Гуэйре кажется, с каждым толчком все тело начинает звенеть сильней, словно вот-вот разлетится на осколки. Плохо будет, если заденет Мейса. Нельзя делать ему больно. Надо делать хорошо.  
Гуэйра закидывает длинные ноги Мейса себе на плечи и толкается бедрами в очередной раз, замирает, загнав на полную, и закрывает глаза, тяжело дыша. Он поворачивает голову и вслепую тычется губами в острое колено, стонет в ямку под ним, выглаживает солоноватую кожу языком и начинает двигаться так осторожно, как только может. Еще чуть-чуть, и он кончит. Еще чуть-чуть — и разобьется.  
Мейс молчит. Его колотит крупной дрожью, и постепенно она охватывает и Гуэйру. Трещина за трещиной, рывок за рывком — больно, хорошо, плохо, Гуэйра сам не знает. Чувства слишком много, оно переполняет его, подступая к горлу, распирая хрупкое стекло.  
Это сумасшедшее, фантастическое чувство он ощущал лишь однажды - когда внутри него впервые разгорелось ярко, не угасая, пламя.  
Нет. Сейчас он ощущает больше.  
Разлететься на сотню осколков — невеликая беда. Невысокая плата за то, что он испытал в жизни. За того, кого нашел.  
«Здравствуйте, я Гуэйра, и я алкоголик. Я не хочу выздоравливать. Я...»  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выдыхает он в плотно сомкнутые губы, сгибаясь пополам, готовый умереть здесь и сейчас, и в этот миг Мейс открывает рот и наконец сорвано кричит в ответ.  
Он кричит те же слова.  
«Здравствуй, Гуэйра. Я тоже».


End file.
